disneyfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Я твой хороший друг
Я твой хороший друг ( ) — песня за авторством Рэнди Ньюмана. Изначально являлась главной темой полнометражного мультфильма Pixar Animation Studios «''История игрушек», а в последующем и её сиквелов — «История игрушек 2» и «История игрушек 3''», став главной темой всей франшизы. Текст Английские версии Оригинальная версия= You've got a friend in me You've got a friend in me When the road looks rough ahead And you're miles and miles From your nice warm bed You just remember what your old pal said Boy, you've got a friend in me Yeah, you've got a friend in me You've got a friend in me You've got a friend in me If you've got troubles, I've got 'em too There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you We stick together and can see it through Cause you've got a friend in me You've got a friend in me Some other folks might be A little bit smarter than I am Bigger and stronger too, maybe But none of them will ever love you The way I do, it's me and you, boy And as the years go by Our friendship will never die You're gonna see it's our destiny You've got a friend in me (x3) |-|Версия Роберта Гуле= You've got a friend in me You've got a friend in me When the road looks rough ahead And you're miles and miles From your nice warm bed You just remember what your old pal said Son, you've got a friend in me Yeah, you've got a friend in me You've got a friend in me You've got a friend in me You've got troubles, and I've got 'em too There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you We stick together, we can see it through 'Cause you've got a friend in me (Yes, you do) Yeah, you've got a friend in me Some other folks might be A little bit smarter than I am Bigger and stronger too, maybe But none of them will ever love you The way I do, just me and you, babe And as the years go by Our friendship will never die You're gonna see it's our destiny You've got a friend in me You just remember what your old pal said Son, you've got a friend in me We stick together, we can see it through 'Cause you've got a friend in me Some other folks might be A little bit smarter than I am Bigger and stronger too, maybe But none of them will ever love you The way I do, just me and you, babe And as the years go by (Years go by) Our friendship will never die (Never die) You're gonna see it's our destiny You've got a friend in me (Yes, you do) You've got a friend in me (That's the truth) You've got a friend in me! Yeah! Русские версии |-|История игрушек= Я твой хороший друг, Я твой хороший друг Если долго ты в пути И ещё не мало тебе идти Ты вспомни десять раз из десяти Что я твой хороший друг Да, я твой хороший друг. Наверное много есть других вокруг Кто меня смелей Лучше и умней, может Но вряд-ли кто Тебя бы смог полюбить сильней Ведь я с тобой, друг. Пускай летят года Мы будем дружить всегда И я доволен своей судьбой Ведь я всегда с тобой. Я буду всегда с тобой, Ведь я всегда с тобой. |-|История игрушек 2= Помни что я твой друг Помни что я твой друг Запомни что сказал твой старый друг Верь, я твой надёжный друг Да, помни что я твой друг. Судьба у нас одна — вместе быть Запомни — я твой друг (Я твой друг) Запомни — я твой друг (Я твой друг) Запомни — я твой друг. |-|История игрушек 4= Я твой хороший друг, Я твой хороший друг Если долго ты в пути И ещё не мало тебе идти Ты вспомни десять раз из десяти Что я твой хороший друг Да, я твой хороший друг. Я твой хороший друг, Я твой хороший друг А если трудно, я помогу, Любые горы для тебя свернуть могу Разделим вместе радость и беду Ведь я твой хороший друг Я твой хороший друг Наверное много есть других вокруг Кто меня смелей Лучше и умней, может Но вряд-ли кто Тебя бы смог полюбить сильней Ведь я с тобой, друг. Пускай летят года Мы будем дружить всегда И я доволен своей судьбой Ведь я всегда с тобой. Я буду всегда с тобой, Ведь я всегда с тобой. de:Du hast 'n Freund in mir en:You've Got a Friend in Me nl:Ik ben jouw beste vriend pt-br:Amigo Estou Aqui Категория:Песни Категория:Песни из «Истории игрушек»